Monster World
The Monster World (also known as the Other World the Other Dimension, or the Monster Dimension) is the alternate dimension which monsters originate from. It is accessible through portals and is populated by hostile monsters. There is some confusion over whether it is a single world, or is divided into multiple worlds. On several occasions, as an alternative to holding monsters captive, the Troop has returned monsters to the Monster Dimension. Jake and Hayley entered the Monster World in Through the Looking Glass. Entry and Exit The only known way to enter the Monster World is to go through a portal into the Monster Dimension from the Human World. A human or monster can leave the Monster World by going through a portal into the Human Realm. However, it is possible that there are other ways of crossing to and from the Monster Dimension, as monsters which would be too large to be able to fit through portals have been seen in the Human World. Physics Most of the Monster World's laws of physics appear to be the same as those of the Human World, though there are several differences. For example, structures of rock can be seen floating in the sky in the Monster Dimension. Also, there are traps in the ground in the Other World, and if a creature or object falls into one of these traps, they will then come out another nearby trap which is above ground. Features The Monster Dimension's forests are much like the Human Realm's, except they are home to a thin mist, traps in the ground, the rocks and stones are purple, and the landscape possesses dozens of large, tree-like structures, shaped like closed flowers and toadstools. It also contains vast, underground caverns with purple walls. It is also shown to have large structures of rock, some floating in the sky, in rocky deserts of a dark-yellowish landscape. The Monster World is shown to have two moons, which are visible during the day and also appear to be much closer than Earth's moon. Inhabitants *Estrine Gorg *Entrusian Snot Slug *Scab-Crusted Gnarl *Huggie Bear *Quadro-Gob *Eris Fairie *Dragon *Hideocute *Human (not native) **Fraido **Augustus **Decklyn Patrick (temporarily) **Jake Collins (temporarily) **Hayley Steele (temporarily) *Blood Thrasher *Half-Human, half-Blood Thrashers **Chino Nash (formerly) **Cadence Nash (temporarily) *Kaiju *Reflecto Luponis *Fungus Monster *Purple Flying Monster *Tentacle Monster *Two-Headed Zylork *Behemoth *Repticore *Borlak *Purple Humanoid Monster *Doom Hound *Sniffer *Vrog *Gleegor *Evolvosaurus *Kloxnixonanelsus *Numerous other monsters and presumably all other known monster species See Also Human World Trivia *The Monster World's landscape is slightly similar in appearance to that of Pandora from James Cameron's Avatar. *Jake and Hayley are the first documented Troop members to return from the Monster World alive (except for a 1672 Troop member, who died the day after he returned of wounds he suffered in the Monster Dimension). *While in some episodes, it was heavily implied that the Other Dimension is a single world, in others, it was heavily implied that the Monster World is divided into numerous dimensions. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions